daytime_soap_operasfandomcom-20200213-history
Courtney Matthews
Courtney Matthews (formerly Quartermaine, Morgan & Jacks) was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actress History: *Alicia Leigh Willis (2001-2002-2003-2004-2005-2006) *Unknown actresses (2007-2008-2009-2010-2011-2012-2013-2014) *Alicia Leigh Willis (2015) *Unknown actresses (2016-2017-2018-2019) Other Information: *Born August 12, 1982 *Died February 21, 2006 Character History: in 2001 Courtney goes from thrilled her father is alive and well to furious when she realizes that her mother knew and father never did anything to correct the lie. in 2002 Courtney falls in love and marries A.J. Quartermaine. A.J. uses her to get to his biological son Michael Corinthos the illegal adopted child of Courtney 's half brother Sonny Corinthos when Courtney defends A.J. to his family he realizes he truly loves her and stops trying to trade Courtney for Michael the Quartermaine family freezes A.J.'s bank account leading him further into his alcoholism. in 2003 Jason helps Courtney when a guy brothers her in the park. in 2004 Courtney and Carly stress Jason out with their craziness. in 2005 after being blackmailed into stripping due to A.J.'s drunk driving accident A.J. becomes verbally abusive and has Courtney purposely stalked by Coleman Ratcliffe the strip clubs owner so that he can finally feel like a hero and rescue her Courtney finds out what A.J. is doing and asks for a divorce which he presumably complies with Meanwhile Courtney had turned to Sonny 's enforcer Jason Morgan for help with the stalker and develops feelings for him Courtney falls in love with Jason which causes tension between Jason and Sonny after many trials they finally marry in a private ceremony in France however Courtney miscarries their child which causes strain on their relationship she also feels that Jason's lifestyle makes her act in ways she never had before including shooting officer Brian Beck although Brian knows Courtney had shot him he frames Zander Smith because he has fallen in love with Courtney during a fire at the Port Charles Hotel Detective Capelli mortally wounds Brian who dies in the hospital with Courtney at his side Courtney eventually decides that due to the dangerous nature of Jason's lifestyle she would rather leave him than watch him die for the mob and they divorce Months later Courtney declares her independence and begins a foundation for underprivileged children Jasper Jax Jacks signs on to lend credibility to her new endeavor Courtney also takes in a foster child 17 year old Diego who she finds out is the son of weapons dealer Lorenzo Alcazar she tries to protect Diego from the truth but eventually tells him Meanwhile Jax and Courtney continue to bond Jax bets Courtney $10 million that he can seduce her in three months Courtney accepts believing beating Jax proves more at his own game will be a breeze Jax proves more difficult to resist than she bargained for the two slowly fall in love and Jax eventually proposes to Courtney. A.J. returns to town and announces his divorce with Courtney was never final but is presumed dead shortly thereafter Courtney and Jax marry in a ceremony in the park the newlyweds decide to have a surrogate child Courtney was left barren from her miscarriage when Jax begins bonding with their surrogate mother Elizabeth Spencer it marks the beginning of the demise of their relationship during this time Courtney finds friendship and solace in Nikolas Cassadine who is married to Emily Quartermaine which quickly turns into an adulterous affair Courtney miraculously becomes pregnant Jax changes the DNA results to say he is the father but Courtney and Nikolas still choose to fight Jax for custody however Courtney sees Nikolas and his ex wife Emily together and breaks up with Nikolas thinking that Nikolas and Emily belong together. in 2006 Courtney leaves town to have her baby in peace she returns and contracts the Encephalitis virus plaguing Port Charles she sees Nikolas and the two renew their love and get engaged faced with the choice between her life or her baby's Courtney chooses her son's life over her own after the birth Courtney suggests that Jax names the baby John after his father Jax finally admits to Courtney that Nikolas is the father though upset with him for lying she forgives him and asks to see Nikolas arrives to late and Courtney dies before she can tell Nikolas he is the father Jax hides the truth after her death and raises her baby as his own naming him John Michael Jacks the truth is eventually revealed to Nikolas a few months later by Robin Scorpio and Nikolas subsequently changes John's name to Spencer Cassadine. in 2015 Courtney appears to her son Spencer to help him realize that he is not disfigured from the fire he was injured months earlier as well as helping him to become a better person before leaving Courtney assures Spencer that she loves him and that she is always with him. Matthews, Courtney